Castle That Never Was - Capital
The heart of the 1st Dark Empire and the shadow capital of the 2nd, this is also where the basic training for the Dark Keyblade Wielders are made, furthur training are taken on Academies at Twilight Town, Traverse Town and Castle Oblivion or by the Dark Masters themselves. History 1000 Years Ago The Present Castle was not the original and therefore didn't always float, it instead once used to be a grand tower Castle known as Hollow Bastion however that was destroyed by the X-Blade during the 1st Keyblade War. Since the Dark Empire's defeat, the remnant of the Empire began to rebuild the Castle and after a 100 years succeeded with a group of Dark Keyblade Scientist in making a Castle that superior to all those in the past, for the next 900 years they waited to occupy the Castle with a leader. 13 years before the Main Story Blaid Dark fled the Light Keyblade Order in fear that he would draw more Black Blood Wielders into the Light and risk harming his kind, Blaid with a handful of Keyblade followers fled into the Realm In-Between and came upon the remains of the Dark Empire whom had been awaiting the return of the Dark Royals, after introducing himself as Blaid Dark he was given the Castle and the worlds in the Dark Empire Remnants bowed at his feet. Blaid's first objective was to announce the birth of the 2nd Dark Empire whom he would lead, he then followed up with the announcement that they would then start the Light Purges and attempt to destroy as many Keyblade Wielders in the Realm of Light as possible in revenge for their self-rightious condemnment of those of the Realm In-Between, eventually the purges fell into the "Empress"'s hands and Blaid sat back while searching for an Heir without success for the next thirteen years. Locations Main Locations through the Castle: Nothing's Call Nothing's Call is the lowest known area of the Castle That Never Was, acting as a sort of "basement" entrance, It appears to be the only entrance into the castle for people who are not members of the Dark Keyblade Order and therefore have no authorisation in entering the Castle. Soundless Prison The castle has a number of dungeons somewhere in the lower sections of the castle. Strangely, the bars of the cells are far enough apart that prisoners could have easily escaped before being caught by the distracted Order. However, it could be possible that the designer foresaw this in his designs and placed a high amount of magic in the bars to create a barrier over the bars to prevent this. Crooked Ascension Crooked Ascension is an area of the Castle That Never Was, it seems to be a giant elevator that ascends and descends without actually appearing to do anything, it goes to the Nothing's Call or Twilight's View respectively. Twilight's View Twilight's View is a location in the Castle That Never Was, it is a stairway leading to the next set of floors of the castle, it seems to also have amazzing view from that point of the Castle to the Black City known as Deep Dive City below. Hall of Empty Melodies Hall of Empty Melodies is a large room in the Castle That Never Was, located in The World That Never Was, a large platform makes up the room with large walls facing either side of it, there are a number of balconies in the room which the only way to them is through the outside Naught's Skyway or by using a Dark Corridor. Naught's Skyway Naught's Skyway is an area in the Castle That Never Was, in The World That Never Was, it is a small outside path in a high section of the castle and is rumoured to have a nice view of Memory Skyscraper. Proof of Existence Proof of Existence is a room in the Castle That Never Was, many from the Realm of Light get an uneasy feeling here as it looks like a Graveyard, The room was characterized with panels on the floor representing the members of the Dark Keyblade Council (excluding Blaid and Ulmia), indicating their title, Keyblade name, and rank in which they joined by going from left to right. The panels of the Council's members who had died were colored red and damaged. Each Pannel has a doorway leading to twelve rooms, if a member of the Council yet lives it is impossible to go onwards to fight Blaid, the rooms are as noted below: *Void's Melodies *Abyssal Hurrican *Frozen Testing Ground *Split Ground *Room of Mirrors *Addled Impasse *Flames of Nothingness *Underwater Abyss *Havoc's Divide *Unkept Jungle *Lightening Rod *Replica of the Awakening Naught's Approach Naught's Approach is an area in the Castle That Never Was, in The World That Never Was, it like Naught's Skyway is an exterior passage which leads to Blaid's tower and it has an amazzing view of the Artifical Kingdom Hearts. Ruin and Creation's Passage Ruin and Creation's Passage is an area in the Castle That Never Was, in The World That Never Was. It is the biggest area in the castle with platforms floating in the air, with invisible paths can be used to reach each platform and eventually navigate to the other side, the entire room is full of Darkness which makes many wonder what its purpose is. Altar of Naught The Altar of Naught is an area in the Castle That Never Was, in The World That Never Was. It is a giant tower that is high above the rest of the castle, Blaid often comes here to speak to Kingdom Hearts, usually speaking his mind to the Heart of Existance or in some cases just seeking its blessing, it is confirmed that Kingdom Hearts can speak for itself but only to Keyblade Grand Masters and Kingdom Hearts also speaks alongside its twin: Kingdom End. Blaid later finds Yami thinking there, Blaid finds it funny that he and Yami like to come to the same place. Private Locations throughout the Castle: Where Nothing Gathers This room, also known as The Round Room, is inaccessible by any means other than by corridors of darkness, is a circular room containing throne-like chairs ranging in height, where the High Ranked Keyblade Wielders of the Dark Keyblade Order can gather and discuss developments and for Blaid to give out orders. There are thirteen throne-like chairs that are rather tall in height, each occupied by a Dark Keyblade User. The seats are arranged in a circle with Blaid at the prominent seat. At Blaid's left are the odd numbered members, and to his right are the even numbered members, increasing in numerical value up until number 13, Shinji's seat, which is across from Blaid's. The "fourteenth member", Yami (unconfirmed), has no throne as he was not a High Ranked Keyblade wielder (even though he has potential to be so) and he was simply Blaid's heir. The Grey Area The Grey Area is a room in the castle that serves as a lounge for the Dark Keyblader Council's members, as well as the place where the members receive their mission briefings from Koru. The room is wedge shaped with one wall made entirely out of a giant window, out of which Kingdom Hearts can be seen floating in the distance. The room has couches and tables spread around it, and Council members are often seen lounging about between missions. Computer Room The Computer room is a room in the Castle with a computer that seems to contain information on all the known projects including the Replica Program made by the "Empress" and the Research being carried out at Castle Oblivion. Library The Castle is revealed to contain a library filled with literature on various subjects, one book the player's attention is drawn to is one seen being read by Shinji whom has become obsessed with the research data within it, it is titled "The Truth about Yami" composed by Demitri through the use of observers (probably Nobodies). It seems that Blaid spends some of his free time in this Library, when not dealing with his nation. Lesser Bedrooms Each of the Dark Keyblade Wielders including the newest apprentices in the Academy have individual bedrooms in the castle, the rooms are white with metal-like walls, with a single bed with the headboard shaped like the Heartless symbol and a window showing the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts. It is unknown if the rooms are cutomised by the person whom sleeps within them, nor is it known the level of property in the 10 Council Members or the two Masters. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is a lot like the Hall of Empty Melodies, leveled by Balconies except the lowest level isn't a platform, the lowest level are those in the Academy and those whom teach them. The Middle Level is for the Ten Council Members including the R&D Division stationed at the Castle, the Highest Level is smallest and has a small table, it is where the three original Masters sit and converse between themselves however it isn't unusual for guests to also be invited to the table. Blaid's Office Blaid's seat of political decisions since he made the 2nd Dark Empire and occupied the Castle That Never Was, here he can be found when not in his chambers or on his throne. Blaid's Throne Room It is here that Blaid gives out commands to his army and to the Keyblade Wielders he summons before him, here all the large political decisions are made by Blaid, it is also the place which Blaid spends most of his time during his 'broods'. Blaid's Chambers Keyblade Academy Training Arena Locations shared with The World That Never Was: Memory's Contortion Memory's Contortion is an area that included Memory's Skyscraper in its design, it is designated a man-made battle zone that is summoned to fight enemies. Category:Places